Break The Ice
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: Darcy is a dark hedgehog. People make fun of her because she has a foxes tail. She was born that way. She is dark and cruel. But when she goes to Station Square her life just may change...forever. Rating MAY change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a story I was working on when I was little and thought I would improve it and put it up! The song in this story was made by my nana Connie Becker and she is a song writer as you can tell. Well have fun reading guys! LOL XD

Break The Ice

One Monday morning an auburn hedgehog with a foxes tail was walking down the street. Her name is Darcy The Hedgehog and she was twenty four years of age. She was depressed, sad and lonely her boyfriend was cheating on her though that was over 3 years ago she was still lonely. Nobody seemed to like her she was dark and rarely talked she was just completely heartbroken and tore apart why couldn't anybody see that? It was a cloudy day but also, sunny so she decided to take a walk through the Station Square park for a while she put on some blue jeans and a blue shirt that said "Don't mess with me I'm depressed. L".

She was walking singing to herself when she saw a restaurant called "The Best Food Here" (sorry lol) so she walked in and ordered some spaghetti and some pink lemonade the waitress came back with her food and drink. Suddenly she heard a man talking "Hey folks me have a band here called The Rascals that wants to play us a song called Don't Leave Me so here we go give em a hand" they all clap as they came out, waved and started the song. She listened it was pretty good then the guy came back out and said "Well that was good now someone out in the audience should come out and sing come on anyone how bout you ?". He was pointing at Darcy. She froze "Me?" she asked "Yeah come on don't be shy" she got up and went over on stage "What song are you gonna sing" he asked she thought.

"Um I'll sing Love Me Out Of My Mind by well me"

"Okay do you have a CD or something?"

Yeah here ya go"

"Okay here she is"

She get's ready she telling herself that she can do it but she can't sing but she fights it off and starts singing.

"We where good together night and day but stuck her hand anyway.

I'd like to meet her just to say that she tore me down when you went away that she knows about me please be quiet.

We wouldn't want her to hear the lies that you worked so hard at getting right that you'd tell me tend every night when you'd love me out of my mind coming a little stronger each and every time.

You'd love me out of my mind I just close my eyes and you're right on time loving me outa my mind.

Has she heard the one bout treating you right did you ask her to stay all night did your social standings give you the grace to take my pride then give her your name are you happy now or have been second thoughts?

About the love that you used and tossed do you think of me now and then or would you want to do it again.

Would you love me out of my mind coming a little stronger each and every time!

You'd love me out of my mind I just close my eyes and your right on time loving me outta my mind.

Ever since you went away it keeps me hurting, hurting night and day you'll come back someday I know will I still be waiting here all alone.

Would you love me outta my mind coming a little bit stronger each and every time you'd love me outta my mind I just close my eye's and your right on time loving me outta my mind."

The audience claps for a good minute before stopping the man came up and said "Wow! You are the most talented person to sing here than anyone else feel free to come and sing here anytime don't you agree with me folks". He held out the microphone and everybody shouted out yes. She smiled then blushed "Well I am not THAT good." But the audience disagreed. She accepted and left the place. She felt better now because now she knew she could go somewhere. Somewhere where the people love her and want her to be there. Who knows? Maybe the rest of the day will be as good as it just was! Maybe it could happen tomorrow! Who knows?

So she smiled lightly knowing that at least some people like her. She walked and ran down the road heading to who knows where. She maybe happy but she is still her old, grumpy, dark self.

But what she didn't know was that something or someone would come and change her life forever…


	2. Chapter 2

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god. How long has it been? Oh dear XD**

Well, I am **_HAPPY_** to inform you that I will be _**re-writing**_ **_this story_** in a very short time!

I apologize for leaving all of my stories on hold for so long. But, I am back and will be updating all of my stories in due time :)

Some will be being _re-written or updated_, however

It will be better when re-written. I promise, guys :)

I will see you guys soon! =D


End file.
